The Beginning of the Suicide Note
by SkylarGreyBolio
Summary: Sakura heard a door close on the other line. "Sakura, something is wrong…either you tell me, or I'm coming over there." Sakura walked over to her door and locked it, "Gaara…I need to tell you something…something, very important," she sighed. "Yes? Sakura?" Gaara started running. "I love you, Sabaku No Gaara." He heard a gunshot and the line went dead.


_The Beginning of the Suicide Note_

_By: Kya Kata Omani_

_and_

_By: Skylar "Grey" Bolio_

**A/N: This story was originally created by my best friend "Kya Kata Omani" you can look her up on FanFic with that username. Anyways, she asked me to complete it for her. She wrote that aftermath of the Suicide note, now she wants to start from the beginning.**

_August 19_

_Uhhh…Hi, I guess. The new Therapist I am going to is telling me to write in a journal about how I'm feeling, what's going on in the world, and whatever else I feel like writing about. I guess she's going to read it or something in the end. The End…hmm…that sounds fun. Well, if she is going to read this, I'll let her know about my life…let __**you **__know about my…life._

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I just moved into my dorm room at Five Kage University. My roommate, thank god, is my frenemy, Ino Yamanaka. She is a bit…mean, but she still is a really good friend. She's usually thinking about boys though. I and she both had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha in High School._

_Sasuke Uchiha is…my boyfriend. Not very proud to say that he is but…I care for him, a lot. We've been together for 2 and half years. He's going to a college 6 hours away. I already know he started cheating on me with a girl that went to school with us. She's now going to the same college as him. Her name is Karin. I don't recall the name of the college, but he got in on an Athletic Scholarship. Football, in case you were wondering. He played football with Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan and Pein._

_Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Pein are part of a gang. It's called Akatsuki. They have other members, some of them died in gang fights or revenge. But the other one that is still alive is Konan. She's seriously one of my favorites in the group. They are all pretty amazing, all unique with their own corks. Sasori and Deidara are engaged. They don't care if they get married or not, as long as they are together. Itachi and Kisame have some sort of love hate thing going on. One minute they are friends the next minute they are beating each other's brains out. Hidan is very religious. I don't really ask him about his religion because he creeps me out._

_Neji Hyuga. There is really nothing to say about him. His name says it all._

**_N –Nice_**

**_E – Exotic_**

**_J – Juvenile_**

**_I – Intelligent_**

**_H – High and Mighty_**

**_Y – Your Worst Nightmare_**

**_U – Unbelievable_**

**_G – Godly_**

**_A – Annoying_**

_His last name counteracts the niceness of his first name. He has 2 cousins. Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi I don't really know anything about. She was always 2 grades below me, so I never really got to know her. But Hinata, oh my God, she is a doll. Oh God, I just said doll. Well, she's an amazing friend. I've known her since elementary school. She, Naruto, and I were best friends since Elementary school. They both have had a crush on each other since middle school. Neither of them realizes it yet. _

_Naruto Uzumaki is one of my best guy friends. He's very outgoing and is the only one that knows I'm going to therapy right now. He's in his dorm room with Gaara Sabaku and Kankuro Sabaku. Gaara and Naruto arrived together yesterday. I don't know when Kankuro is arriving. They got a handicapped room, so all three of them have enough room to bunk together._

_Kiba Inuzuka has had a crush on Hinata since they met in High School. Kiba was a transfer student from New Zealand. He said, "Hinata is not something I have ever seen before. She is…very exotic." Though, Hinata's whole family is exotic. I still can't figure out where they are from…_

_Kankuro Sabaku is the younger brother of Temari Sabaku but the older brother of Gaara Sabaku. Kankuro was held back 2 years so he graduated with all of us, while Temari was ahead of her prime and is now on her last year of getting a Bachelors degree. She's working to get her Doctorate in Psychology. She is my role model. I've never really had a role model to look up to besides Temari. Her family took care of my on the nights my mother couldn't, which was pretty much every night. That's how I became so close to the Sand Siblings. They are called the Sand Siblings because they were born in the dessert in Arizona. They moved to Konoha when Gaara was starting middle school._

_Gaara Sabaku…he's…my best friend in the whole wide world. He's been there for me since my whole family fell apart. The night's I stayed over his house, he would sit with me on the couch until I fell asleep. He helped me when my father died. Than my mother started getting drunk every night. She hit me once or twice. I hit her back. There was no way I was going to let her get away with hitting me. Gaara tended to the wounds that I got from motherly love. Heh, fucking bitch. She died on my graduation day. Overdose on morphine. Her suicide note said, "I can't handle being alone. Once my baby is off to college, where will I stand?"_

_Anyways, I have a lot of friends to talk about, but I'm pretty sure I'll talk about most of them later in this journal._

_Well…School starts in a week, the 26__th__. I think I should probably start setting my room up since Ino just texted me saying she just got here. I don't want her to see me writing in my journal. _

_Bye._


End file.
